


Not a Vampire, Though

by Knightfrog1248



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Fantasy, murdersex, not really how bloodplay works in real life, please don't murdersex people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfrog1248/pseuds/Knightfrog1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of low rolls, how is a slut to get her party to the <em>real</em> quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Vampire, Though

Lilith the Slut, (she doesn't work for sex- if she wanted gold she'd steal it thankyouverymuch) tilted her head back in ecstasy and relief. It wasn't often that she *had* to use her elf-"maidenly" (ha!) wiles to engage a mark, distracting them until she killed them, but this particular one had been tedious and slow. Fortunately for her, every bit of him had been equally slow or she may have regretted the entire escapade. _At least he's hansom_ she reflected as she licked his blood from her lips. _Even in death_.

General Hissyface von Spoopin (Razorclaw Shifter*) was the unfortunate controller of Fort Nurengard, unfortunate because Fort Nurengard had been taken over by demons and nothing- not even the charisma of the Merloc** Prince, Jean de' Plompédour, could convince him of it. Having failed at sneaking, bribing, intimidating, and thieving, Lilith's motley party of adventurers had decided that murdersex was the only option left. Lilith, as her title suggests, had been quite fond of the idea.

That was before she realised just how _slow_ the man- tiger- creature was! No intelligent or interesting conversation at all, and the foreplay consisted of "do you want me to sit on your face while you use your raspy cat tongue lick into my cunt, then I pull down your trousers fuck you until I am satisfied, and then I suck you dry" in as seductive a tone as she could muster. Which, to be fair, was a very seductive tone. He had (obviously) agreed, and she felt a bit bad about the slight foreshadowing she had made with the "and I'll suck you dry" bit at the end, but she _was_ satisfied, and she was in the process of literally sucking him dry so, she reasoned, it's not like she hadn't warned him. Sort of. He got off at the end, anyway. Trust a cat to have a biting kink.

**Author's Note:**

> *A Razorclaw Shifter is a part tiger, part human creature from D&D 4th edition  
> **A Murloc is basically a giant frog person
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who is interested, Lilith bit through Spoopin's carotid artery.


End file.
